Hey, it's Johto!
by frostflare
Summary: Skye is your average girl from Hoenn. She has decided to travel to Johto. What adventures wait for this young trainer? rated for safety.


chapter one: beginning

Skye ran to the railing at the front on the _S._, hoping to see the new region she was going to be traveling in. A small eevee ran beside her. Skye saw a mass of land on the horizon. she smiled and looked down at her eevee.

"This is it, Kalo. The Johto region."

Kalo looked up at her trainer and jumped into her arms.

Skye beamed and ran to get her bag. When she got back to the deck, a peach colored bag was slung over her shoulder. Skye took a poke ball off her belt and enlarged it. She threw up into the air and a flygon appeared in a flash of light.

It landed on the deck and lowered her head so that Skye and Kalo could climb on. A boy ran over to them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to Johto!" Skye yelled as the flygon spread her wings and took off for the land mass far in front of them.

_everybody wants to be a master_

_everybody wants to show their skills_

Skye spread her arms out as Winger let out a playful growl.

_everybody wants to get there faster_

_make their way to the top of the hill_

Soon they were flying over the port area.

_each time you try_

_your gonna get a little bit better_

_each step you climb _

_it's one more step up the ladder_

A girl ran over to Skye. She got out a poke ball. Skye nodded and returned Winger, getting out a dusk ball. She threw it up and a absol appeared.

_it's a whole new world we live in_

_(do-do-do-do-do-do)_

_it's a whole new way to see_

_(do-do-do-do-do-do)_

The girl sent out a granbull. Absol loosed a razor wind.

_it's a whole new place with a brand new attitude_

Granbull tried to tackle absol. Absol used double team and used shadow ball.

_but 'cha still gotta catch em all_

Granbull fainted and Skye hugged absol.

_be the best that you can be_

_(do-do-do-do-do-do)_

_pokemon johto_

Skye sent out Winger and the girl sent out a ampharos.

_everybody wants to make a staement_

_everybody needs to call their mark_

Ampharos used thundershock on Winger. It didn't affect Winger seeing as she was part ground type. Winger flew into the air.

_stand alone in the victory circle_

_stick their claim where the music starts_

Ampharos iron tailed Winger causing her to faint. Skye smiled and returned her to her poke ball. The girl hugged ampharos and called him back. She released a dewgong. Skye nodded to Kalo and Kalo ran out to fight.

_give it all you've got_

_you can be the very best ever_

_take your best shot_

_what you learn will come together_

Kalo ran at dewgong and used headbutt, knocking dewgong back.

_it's a whole new world we live in_

_(do-do-do-do-do-do)_

_it's a whole new way to see_

_(do-do-do-do-do-do)_

Dewgong used water gun, it hit Kalo, knocking her down. Kalo struggled to her paws.

_it's a whole new place with a brand new attitude_

Kalo leaped into the air, a shadow ball attack forming.

_but 'cha still gotta catch em all_

Kalo loosed the shadow ball and it hit dewgong. Dewgong tried to get up but then fainted.

_and be the best that you can be_

Skye ran over to Kalo and picked her up, laughing happily.

_(do-do-do-do-do-do)_

_pokemon johto_

_(do-do-do-do-do-do)_

_it's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in)_

_it's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see)_

_it's a whole new place _

_with a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude)_

_but 'cha still gotta catch em all_

_and be the best that you can be_

_(do-do-do-do-do-do)_

_pokemon johto_

_(do-do-do-do-do-do)_

The girl walked over to Skye.

"That was an awesome battle! But, I don't think I've seen those pokemon before." she said

"Well these pokemon are from Hoenn, that's where I'm from." Skye told her.

"Cool. I'm Kiera by the way."

"I'm Skye. Hey! What time is it?"

"Um, it's four, why?" Kiera sees Skye running off. "Where are you going?"

Skye turned around. "I have to get to Prof. Elm at 3:45!"

Kiera sweatdropped as Skye ran out of view.

_yeah_

* * * *

Skye ran through the doors of the New Bark town lab. Kalo had fallen off her shoulder and was slowly walking a ways behind her.

Skye ran over to a brown haired man holding a poke ball, a boy was standing a little ways off.

"Professor! I'm here!" she yelled. When she tried to stop she found that she couldn't and waved her arms wildly. She ran right into the boy, the two of them hit the floor with a loud thud.

Skye quickly stood up and blushed madly. Kalo finaly reached her and collapsed beside her.

The boy stood up and faced her, face crimson. Skye saw that he was wearing a red

t-shirt, black pants, and red, black, and yellow running shoes. He had black hair underneath a red baseball cap.

"Why did you just run into me?!" he yelled.

"I couldn't stop. Duh!" she told him.

"Then you must be a idiot."

Skye's face turned red. "I'm not the idiot, you are!" she screamed.

"I'm outta here." the boy turned and walked out the door.

"You must be Skye." Prof. Elm said.

"Yeah that's me."

"I have a package for you from Hoenn." Prof. Elm handed her the poke ball. "This is from you're mother."

Skye took the poke ball and threw it in the air. A houndoom appeared in a flash of light. She had pink bows on her tail and around her neck.

"Houndoom!" she called out and started to lick Skye.

"Flare! I can't believe mom sent you here!" Skye exclaimed and hugged the dog pokemon.

"You're mother said that Flare missed you and wanted to help you on your journey." Elm told her.

"Thanks for giving her to me. I got to go, bye Prof. Elm!" Skye told him and ran out of the building with Flare carrying Kalo close behind her.

"Eev, eevee eevee... **(here we go again...)**" Kalo complained as the trio ran through the town.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_yes i know what you guys are thinking, __**oh come on not another story**__, well i'm still going to write this. oh and if you guys are really nice and __**review**__ i might add in a certain shipping, but i'm not going to tell you which one it is..._

_kalo: i know! it's co-! _

_me: *slaps hand over her mouth* shhhh! don't tell them!_

_kalo: -.-_

_winger: read and review peoples!_

_with love,_

_frosty _


End file.
